Dear Abigail
by Greensword101
Summary: Robert Callaghan and the Hamada Family reminisce and hope for the future of their children. Song Fic, based on the song, Dear Theodosia, from Hamilton.


**Author's Note:** Not saying why, but I wanted to write this little piece. Some parts can be seen as backstory for _Child Prodigy_ , which is still going through rewrites before I deem it appropriate to publish. All Rights to Big Hero 6 belong to Walt Disney Pictures, Marvel Comics, and Man of Action. Hamilton belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda.

* * *

"Do you want to meet your daughter, sir?"

Robert's breath lodged itself in his throat. "And…my wife?"

The doctor smiled. "She's tired, but going to make a full recovery. She'll need a few days of bed rest, however."

He was lead into the room; the television was off, the bedding looked clean, and he saw them on the bed, his daughter mewing for attention.

Robert barely heard the congratulatory remark from the doctor, his hand reaching to caress his wife's cheek. She smiled and looked at the infant in her arms.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked.

"Tired." She said. "But I'll live."

Once upon a time, warm hands would greet cold metal as eagerly as though it were another human being. His world was of scrap metal, wiring, and the worlds he would make with his mind, like the inner workings of a clock. The first time Robert saw her, it wasn't love at first sight. It was the same disinterest that he gave to everyone else. But there was something about her that let him open his world to her, the look in her eyes when she saw what he was working on twinkled.

Now, as he held his daughter, Abigail, in his arms, bundled up, worried that she might break, Robert Callaghan could feel that same warmth he got from her. Cold metal would become an unwelcome feeling as he began to appreciate how extraordinary human connection was.

 _Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?  
You have my eyes, you have your mother's name  
When you came into the world you cried,  
and it broke my heart.  
_

"What does this word say, Abby?" Robert guided Abigail's small hand with his larger one on the picture book, until it traced over the fat, red letters.

"Tr-tru…tru…" Abigail's mouth fumbled over the words, parroting her father's voice, "tru-truc…tru _ck!_ "

"That's right, Abby, _truck!_ " Robert beamed and kissed her on the forehead. Abigail smiled and gripped the top left corner of the book. He never babysat children when he was younger; whiny brats, he called them. But with each moment he shared with his daughter, he felt like a child being instructed in school again.

 _I'm dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart  
_

She would grow up, dream, just like the world they were creating every day. Robert was willing to put his life on the line for her, protecting her until Abigail was ready to show the world what she was made of. Abigail was a Callaghan, after all, they always put their best foot forward.

 _You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you  
We'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you  
We'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away, someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away, someday, someday_

"Tadashi, this is your baby brother," Tadashi felt the wind knocked out of his chest when he looked at the chubby baby his mom was holding. His father had a hand on his shoulder, warm and supportive. When his father placed the baby in his arms, Tadashi panicked for a moment, afraid he would drop little Hiro – "Lame," Tadashi groaned, but knew Mom had made up her mind long ago – and blinked when he saw Hiro smile.

"Try making faces," Dad said. Tadashi rolled his eyes, but even twelve-year-olds were allowed to be a little goofy. He stuck out his tongue. A few moments later, Hiro stuck out his own tongue, a little pink stub and Tadashi's smile grew broad.

 **0-0**

"These are my sons, Tadashi and Hiro." Tadashi blushed as he held the one-year-old in his arms, his father bragging to anyone in their vicinity about his kids. Even if it was during a special holiday that he couldn't remember the name of – California was the only state that would recognize a lot of events from Japan due to SanFransokyo, along with many others, in the United States – Tadashi wished his dad wouldn't gush so much about him and Hiro.

Especially when they all looked like something out of a Kabuki theater. Tadashi felt a small hand tugging at his haori and looked at Hiro.

"Yep, that's my outfit. You don't know how lucky you are, yet. It takes so long to put on."

Hiro just smiled.

 _Oh... Philip, when you smile I am undone_ _  
_ _My son. Look at my son_ _  
_ _Pride is not the word I'm looking for_

 _There is so much more inside me now_ _  
_ _Oh, Philip, you outshine the morning son_ _  
_ _My son_ _  
_ _When you smile, I fall apart_ _  
_ _And I thought I was so smart_ _  
_

"What would Mom and Dad say?"

"I don't know. They died when I was three, remember?"

 _My father wasn't around_

"Dad…what happened between you and Grandpa?"

"…I never knew him…"

 _My father wasn't around_

"Hiro, Tadashi, I swear I'll take care of you two, no matter what." Cass didn't know how she would do it, but she wasn't going to abandon her nephews. At fifteen years, Tadashi was tall, but he looked so young and crushed. He adjusted three-year-old Hiro in his arms, the toddler sluggish from exhaustion. Cass lead the boys into their new home.

 **0-0**

"I know you're scared, Abby, but Daddy will always be there to help you."

 _I swear that Ill be around for you_

Robert glared at Krei, his vision growing red. He _knew_ it wasn't safe, and he _still_ let her go into the portal.

 _I'll do whatever it takes_

Robert looked on as his daughter was hauled onto a gurney and into an ambulance. Then he remembered Hiro's words. He had taken a life for nothing…

 **0-0**

"Have I been perfect? No. Did I know anything about children? No. Should I have picked up a book on _parenting?!_ PROBABLY! Where was I going with this? I had a point."

"We're sorry, Aunt Cass…"

"We love you, Aunt Cass…"

"Well _I_ love you guys, too!"

 _I'll make a million mistakes_

 _I'll make the world safe and sound for you…_

… _will come of age with our young nation_ _  
_ _We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you_ _  
_ _And you'll blow us all away, someday, someday..._ _  
_

"We never set out to be heroes, but that's what we're gonna do." Hiro smiled as Baymax flew through the night sky, their friends following close behind.

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_ _  
Someday, someday..._

 **0-0**

 **Author's Note:** Some scenes are taken from the movie, others were imagined and will be used in _Child Prodigy._ I am not giving away any plot points, though. Please note, however, that the scenes that you realize are from the movie will not be used in the story. Thanks for reading. Be sure to review afterwards!


End file.
